We're a Special Sort, Aren't We?
by Quarentined
Summary: or five times someone expresses shock at Maddy and Rhydian's age difference. AU


**Right so this will be a complete five times fic one day I promise. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Sorry, how old did you say you were again?"

Rhydian's face was very handsome Maddy decided, and full of boyish charm. It wasn't at all detrimental that his smile was bright either, though there was no denying the slight arrogance in his smirk – not at all overbearing and yes, incredibly attractive.

Pity he didn't have a smile on his face _now_.

"I didn't say," she replied, trying to keep a grin on her face.

He was silent for a beat.

"It's just that you were talking about school and well... I thought you went to uni..." he looked less self assured now and more confused. Maddy became slightly alarmed at the concern in his voice when he spoke his next words.

"So how old _are_ you?" His eyes darted around the bar quickly, as if he was worried someone would come out and arrest him should the next words said be something he didn't want to hear.

"I'm 18," Maddy said, and the wave of relief that came over his face was instantaneous. He relaxed his shoulders once more, though he definitely no longer had any appearance of being confident now.

"Why? How old are you?"

He looked concerned again and carefully avoided her eyes as he spoke.

"I'm 25."

"Oh," she breathed softly and cocked her head to the side, staring at him steadily. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"That's a good age."

"Sorry?"

"25. That's... good."

He looked a little bemused. Maddy briefly wondered if she was making the situation more awkward, but opted to plough on bravely.

"It must be great being 25, that's all. Having freedom to do what you want and go where you want and... stuff."

"It is pretty great actually. Yeah."

At least he was smiling now.

"You don't mind about the... age do you? I mean, I'm not saying that I do. Well maybe I do a little. It's just you are a little bit young, I mean, not that you're immature or anything, I'm sure you're great and really... mature. I think."

He was cute when he ranted Maddy thought.

"What I mean is, I don't care if you don't care."

"I don't care if you don't care either."

"Well I don't care. You're great."

Maddy's brain did a Mexican wave in joy.

* * *

"You don't like maths?!"

"Maths is hard."

"Maths is easy."

"Your mum's easy."

"Thanks Rhydian."

Rhydian grinned cheekily at her and glanced at his watch and stood suddenly. "Crap, I need to go have a meeting with the art gallery manager," he said reluctantly. He looked at her hesitantly, "I really want to do this again, Maddy. You're extremely entertaining."

Maddy's left eyebrow lifted slightly. "Entertaining?" she asked. She'd been called worse on first dates - in fact, Jimi had been really rather creative in his ability to hurl alliterative insults at amazing speeds - but she hoped that Rhydian wasn't about to shove her firmly into the friend zone, and really, was this a date?

"No, that's not what I-," he face palmed and exhaled through his nose before peering through his fingers, "You're brilliant company Maddy Smith, and I definitely want to see you again." He removed his hands from his face and Maddy silently rejoiced. Faces like his should definitely not be hidden. "Are you free tomorrow morning? I'd really like to get coffee with you in a nicer place than Bernie's at a planned time," he winced a little at the end as if waiting for rejection.

"Rhydian," she said softly, "I hate to break it to you..." Rhydian stared at her worriedly. Maddy spoke quicker now, "It's just that it's Monday tomorrow and I have... school." Rhydian's face dropped into a comically perfect 'o' and his lips moved as if to speak, but Maddy interrupted. "I could do lunch if you like? At that cafe in town. The new one...?"

"I'll meet you at one?" he asked, his smile infectious. Maddy felt her face stretch into a similarly cheesy grin as she nodded, "Yeah. That's be great."

He glanced at his watch again and stood this time, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. Maddy rose with him and he looked at her apologetically. "I really need to go, I'm going to be really late." Rhydian faltered a little before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek and lightly wrapping her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
